miscreatedfandomcom-20200222-history
FAQ
Is this game in Early Access? What is Early Access? :Miscreated is currently in early access which means that the game is still under development so expect missing features and bugs during your experience. You purchase the game once and get all of the updates for free as the game develops. We constantly listen to the community and you can contribute to the development discussion on our forums. I just bought the game and I am having some technical issues, what can I do? :Like most early access games you can run into a few issues. If you are having trouble running the game make sure you meet the minimum requirements located on the Steam Store Page, as this game runs on CryEngine it can be resource heavy. You can also look at the troubleshooting guide on our Wiki Page. If you require some additional assistance join our Discord. How many online players does this game support per server? :Currently anywhere between 32-50 players per server. We aim to increase this in future if possible. Will my character transfer to other servers without losing my gear or progress? :All characters are now locked to each server. This means each server you play on saves your character independently. So if you switch servers your items and character position will not be carried across every server. You can however store your gear (for an in game cost, not real money) and transfer it between servers using the Steam Kiosks. Will this game be multi-player only or will there be a single player mode eventually? :It is multi-player only, there is no plans for a single player version of the game. Are there any micro-transactions or in-game purchases? :No, it is undecided if we would ever introduce in-game purchases but if we ever did it would not be anything that would give another player an advantage to others. Why is this game being developed on CryEngine? :We are using CryEngine because of the sheer amount of detail this game engine can produce on screen at once with minimal performance issues. It is an extremely powerful tool that allows us to create a high quality looking game on such a low budget. Survival games have never looked this beautiful. Can I swim in this game? :Yes you can, rivers have currents too that make it difficult to swim upstream. You can also drown so keep an eye on your Oxygen level. Can I customize weapons? :Yes, quite a few weapons can have scopes, flashlights, laser sights, and red dot sights added to them. We plan to extend this system even further as time goes to allow different barrels, stocks, and grips. Can I build a base? :Yes we have Base Building in game, which is completely freeform. This gives you complete control to make as complex and pretty of a base as you want. You also need to find crafting guides in the world to learn more recipes for different parts that are available. Are there any vehicles to drive? :Yes, land and water vehicles are in-game now and we will continue to add more variety in the future. Can I customize vehicles? :The plan is to craft attachments for vehicles to change the look and statistics of vehicles. Is there any item crafting in the game? :Yes, you can craft many items, equipment, base parts, and melee weapons. We are constantly expanding the crafting list to allow even more exciting things to be crafted and used in-game. Is there an in game map? :Yes, there is an in-game map item you can find. There are also road signs to help you navigate your way around. How realistic is the game? Is it more arcade or simulator based? :The game is more of in-between, there are realistic factors in the game to make it feel grounded but also an arcade like twist to it to make it fun and enjoyable at the same time. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Reference